


The French Project

by nighttimemachinery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Nudity, Ummm..., also allison teasing stiles, and turned on!stiles, and... yeah, ear-licking, french-speaking, i'm really bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemachinery/pseuds/nighttimemachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is distracted while working on a French project with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Project

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in my Yiddish class today and I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I hope you guys don't hate this and that my Stallison isn't too OOC. I love them both so much and I'd hate to write them as anything different from what they really are... Let me know what you think and stuff! :)

     “Stiles, are you even listening to me? This project is worth thirty percent of our grade. I want to make sure we do well.”

 

     Stiles groans and lets his head fall into his hands “Allison,” he wines. “This is so unfair. You’re fluent in French, how are you in the same class as me? I can hardly put a sentence together.”

 

     Allison puts her hands on her hips and gives him her best no-nonsense glare. “Just try to say it the way I do and you’ll be fine.”

 

     Allison launches into a speech, but Stiles can barely hear her. He’s too distracted by the way her mouth moved as she spoke. The way she caught her tongue between her teeth whenever a word ended in an “elle” sound. The perfect little “o” her mouth formed every time she said, “ou.” He couldn’t help but think about how her mouth would feel on his mouth, his ears, or… other places.

 

     Stiles snaps out of his reverie when he finally notices that Allison has stopped speaking. Her face is beet red and she stares pointedly at his crotch. He follows her gaze before quickly scrambling to cross his legs and somehow cover himself up.

 

     “Allison, I - ”

 

     She cuts him off. “Don’t worry about it. It happens.” She’s clearly stifling a laugh.

 

     “Ugh. This is actually the worst,” Stiles says as he falls face first onto Allison’s bed. It smells like Allison, which only serves to exacerbate his situation. He rolls over onto his back and slowly lifts his head to peek at Allison and see if she’s completely doubled over in laughter. Instead, he finds that she is standing there in nothing but a bra and underwear.

 

     “Oh,” is all that his usually prolific tongue could manage.

 

     “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to do something about it?” Allison asks, a smirk playing at her lips. That’s all Stiles needs to jump into action. He quickly and clumsily takes off all of his clothes except his boxers.

 

     She pushes him onto the bed, his eyes widening and underwear tightening in response. She climbs on top of him and leans down to whisper in his ear, “Vous êtes très beau, Stiles.”

 

     Stiles couldn’t keep himself from joking, “Oh, is this how we’re going to study for French from now on? Because I could be okay with that.”

 

     Allison places her index finger on his lips and shushes him with a stern, “Tais-toi!” Her lip curls around his ear and he moans as he touches every inch of her skin that is available to him. 

 

     Allison moans his name in his ear over and over again, “Stiles, Stiles…” but as it continues it transforms from a moan to an urgent call, “Stiles! Stiles, wake up!”

 

     Stiles jolts awake. He finds himself sitting at his desk in his French classroom, Allison looking at him with a concerned expression, drool caked on his cheek.

 

     “Are you alright? You aren’t having the nightmares again, are you? I thought that - ”

 

     “No, no nightmares.” He wipes his face with the back of his sleeve.

 

     “Was it the other kind of nightmare, then?” Allison teases. “The kind that haunts you with legs and lips and hands and - ” she starts to giggle when she sees that Stiles is blushing.

 

     “Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Stiles mutters. He packs his bag. Allison smiles apologetically and grabs Stiles’ arm as they leave the classroom.

 

     “By the way, you slept through the instructions to our next assignment. Want to come over to my place this afternoon to work on it?”

 

     Stiles splutters out, “Mmhmm. Why not?” as they walk to the cafeteria.


End file.
